Reforge
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: Twin angst! Elladan and Elrohir have a huge fight. Elladan runs away because of it, and is viciously mauled by wolves. He lies unconsious in bed for weeks, life hanging in a balance, while Elrohir is overwhelmed with guilt. Please RR!
1. An Argument

A/N: Twin angst twin angst twin angst angst angst! I decided to try something new and write an angst story entirely about Elladan and Elrohir (Legolas will be in it later, but you can't ask to much of me eh?). Well, anyways, please review it makes my day a happy one and I won't write more until I get some reviews. Enjoy :)

It was an all-out shouting match. Elladan was standing at one end of the hall, with Elrohir at the other. Both were shouting, both were very red in the face. Elrond was not quite sure how it had started. What he did know is that the twins had never fought anywhere near so badly. It had been during dinner, and the two had suddenly started yelling at each other. The argument had escalated quickly, and no one in the room had ever seen either of them so angry.

Elladan, it seemed, was much more enraged than Elrohir, who appeared very close to tears. Aragorn was quite astounded at the twin's behavior. Elrond could tell he wanted to run and stop them more then anything, but the older elf gave him a warning look and shook his head. He had long ago decided it was better for them to work it out on their own than to try and intervene, although now he was considering changing his mind. Usually they just exchanged a few sharp words and then stormed off.

The twins had been slowly walking toward each other the whole time, and now they were less than a foot apart. Without warning, Elladan pushed Elrohir, shoving him back a few steps. The younger twin retaliated violently, punching him in the face. Elladan reeled back, shocked. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You… I… just…. Oh, that is enough!" Elladan stammered. "I am out of here!" He span around, and then ran out the door into the driving rain.

Elrohir stood for a spilt second, open-mouthed with shock, looking a bit like a very young elfling lost in the forest. Then he shouted after him, "Fine!" and stormed up to his room.

Aragorn started to go after Elladan, but Elrond caught him by the arm to stop him. "No." He said firmly. "Your brother will come back _when he is ready._" He sighed. "Now go up to your room. Leave Elrohir be for a while, he needs some time to cool down."

Elrond was rather shaken. The twins had had a nasty fight or two before, but they had never been at blows. He decided to go and talk to Elrohir about it later, and see what had Elladan so livid.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Elladan sat down on a rock in a secluded clearing that was in the middle of the forest. After punching several things, he had felt better. But he was still angry. Angry with Elrohir. The bushes rustled. The elf looked up, startled.

A wolf prowled out of the bushes, quickly followed by two more. Elladan reached for his knife, then realized with horror he didn't have it with him. He was completely helpless as the first wolf jumped him.


	2. Pain and Suffering

A/N: It is the next chapter! I have nothing else to do today so I decided to write this and really get the story going. Neways,

Sielge: Wow! He's my fav to! (Blush)

Othrilis: Is the next day soon enough? I could, but I'm not the best beta… actually I'm trying to find one to.

Nautika: And they usually take me longer to write, too. J/k j/k.

Viresse: We shall see, we shall see.

Chapter 2

The force of the wolf's jump threw Elladan to the ground. He felt the animal's claws bite into his shoulder, raking off foot-long strips of skin. It sunk its teeth into the right side of his jaw, and for a moment he was to stunned to move. Then he shoved it off of him by kicking it in the chest, and it yelped, flying into a tree.

The second wolf jumped him, biting deeply into his left bicep, sending waves of pain through Elladan's body. The beast used both it's front paws to rake the small of his back, and before he could throw it off, the third attacked his right leg, snapping viciously at his foot, trying to make the elf fall down again.

But he was unable to react, as the first wolf had just recovered and ploughed into Elladan's chest, winding him and knocking him flat on his back. As he felt the starved creature dig its fangs into his stomach, his vision began to grow black.

And, to his surprise, all he could think about was how harsh he had been with Elrohir. A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized he would be on bad terms with his twin when he died.

Elrohir was sitting on the window seat in his chambers, looking out over Ilmadris, when a sudden, cold, wave of fear hit him. He stood, and then there were flashes of pain mixed in with the fear, and he cried out, falling to his knees. Shaking, he looked down at his body. It was covered in terrible wounds, and blood was seeping all through his clothes. But they were not _his _clothes. For a moment he was utterly confused. Then a single word escaped his lips, like a hiss: "Elladan."

He leapt to his feet, despite the intense pain and ran down the steps to the great hall as fast as he was able. As he ran, the pain suddenly vanished into a cool darkness. Elladan was unconscious. Or dead. Elrohir shook his head, clearing it of morbid thoughts. _No,_ he thought, _I would know if he was dead. _He all but flew into the great hall.

"Ada! Ada!" The younger twin cried, practically colliding with his father.

"Ai! Elbereth!" Cried Elrond, grabbing his frightened son by both shoulders. "What is wrong, Elrohir?" He looked into the young elf's wide, fearful eyes, and saw nothing but panic there.

"S-s-something's wrong!" Elrohir gasped, shaking. "Something's wrong with El-"

At that moment the door crashed open. Irelen, the captain of the guards, rushed in. "ELROND!" He cried. "Your assistance!"

"Valar!" Elrond exclaimed.

But all Elrohir could see was what Irelen had in his arms. It was Elladan.

A/N: Hee hee cliffie! R/R and I'll write the next chappie A.S.A.P!


	3. Reaction

A/N: HI EVERYBODY::Waves energetically: It's angst time! The insanity! The insanity! Sorry this took so long. My inspiration went into hiding. Remember to review!

Othrilis: That's a good idea. Things are gonna get a lot worse, especially for poor little Elrohir!

Calime07: I'm so flattered!

Anonymous: I know! What is it with people and him?

Viresse: Isn't it just?

Werewolflemming: Thanks!

Inuyashaloverfan: I updated!

Darklink231: I feel loved.

Rutu: Take some deep breaths… THEN READ THE ANGST!

OEgirl: Did I update in time or am I to late?

Deleno: You'll find out later in the story.

On with the angst!

Chapter 3: The Bonds Broken

Elrond ran to his unconscious son's side fearfully. He pressed his fingers against Elladan's neck, feeling for a pulse, and sighing with relief when he found the fast, erratic beat. "Irelen?" He turned to the captain of the guards.

"Yes, sir?"

"Help me get him to the infirmary."

As the two older elves lifted Elladan, Elrohir just stood there, reeling. He whimpered slightly before collapsing to his knees, feeling nauseous. He felt the tears brim in his eyes and start to roll down his cheeks. He could not believe he had been so completely awful to his twin. He had actually _hit_ Elladan! He felt strong arms wrap around him as he began to cry uncontrollably, and let his head sink to the Aragorn's shoulder. The man was holding him tightly, stroking his hair soothingly.

"It's alright, 'Ro. Elladan's a strong elf. He'll pull through in the end. He always does."

"It's all my fault!" Elrohir sobbed, barely legible through his tears.

"Shhh, 'Ro, shhh. This is no one's fault. Elladan knows that, he'll forgive you." Aragorn tried to placate the elf, but to no avail.

"But I _hit _him, Estel! _Hard_!" Despite Aragorn's insistence, the twins still called him by his childhood name.

"Come now. Let's go up to your room. You need to calm down." He gently pulled Elrohir off the ground and helped him up the stairs to his room.

Once they got there, the distressed elf lay down on the bed and cried himself out. Aragorn stayed with him, keeping one hand on his shoulder. The man urgently wanted to go and see how Elladan was, but he knew he'd just get in his father's way, and right now Elrohir needed him more. Aragorn knew that the younger twin would never forgive himself if his brother died.

Finally Elrohir fell into a light and restless sleep. Aragorn was disturbed to see his eyes were closed, showing that he was extremely tense and upset. The man left for the healing room with a heavy heart, wondering what he would find there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When he opened to door, Aragorn saw Elrond sitting by a bed, looking harrowed. Elladan lay in the bed with a sheet covering his legs, and it shocked the man to see the extent of the damage.

"Whu… what are his injuries?" He managed.

Elrond sighed. "He is badly wounded. Multiple bites to his legs and arms, one on his face, and his back is badly clawed, but the worst is the puncture on his stomach. It's fairly deep, but the internal bleeding isn't too bad. I think he has a chance." The healer glanced down at his son worriedly. "How is Elrohir?"

Now it was Aragorn's turn to sigh. "Not so good. He's sleeping now though."

"Thank you for looking after him." Elrond replied. "I wanted to, but Elladan needed me more."

"He won't be happy when he wakes up."

"We'll just have to jump that hurdle when we come to it."

A/N: I know it's kind of filler, more intense angst will come! REVIEW!


	4. Dismal Dreams, Nightmare Waking

A/N: I feel loved. Hopefully this update is quick enough; I've been otherwise occupied.

Othrilis: Thank you. Speaking of Premonitions, SOMEBODY needs to update, and it sure as heck ain't me. LOL!

Viresse: I love your long reviews. So nice and interesting to read. You sometimes remind me of loose ends that need to be tied up as well. I will finish, I'm almost sure, because this story has got the most reviews per chapter than pretty much all my other stories. And you will be pleased to know you are right on all accounts. Poor little Elrohir.

Rutu: Hmmm, good idea. I never would have thought of that. He may or may not though, I'm not exactly sure HOW elves fade; I'd have to take quite a bit of creative license on that one. Unless you know. Do you? IF ANYONE DOES PLEASE TELL ME!

Andromida-1971: Wow, you to? Maybe I'm not as twisted as I thought.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: I didn't think this evil cliffie was near as evil as the last evil cliffie. Ah well, to each her own.

Inuyashaloverfan: I have updated, as you probably see, considering you're reading this right now!

Darklink231: Don't worry, I won't let either of them die! They're both too precious!

Chapter four: Dismal Dreams, Nightmare Waking

Elrohir was running through a dark forest, calling his twin's name. He tripped over a root and fell painfully onto the hard, cold ground.

"Elladan! Elladan, where are you?" He called as he scrambled to his feet and continued to run. He was looking all around him, so he didn't spot his brother until he ran right into him.

"Oh, Elladan, thank the Valar!" Elrohir said, relieved. "You're alright!"

Elladan was standing abnormally straight and stiff, and he did not reply to his twin's panicky comments. Instead, he pushed Elrohir to the ground and stared down at him with cold, hard, eyes that held none of the usual warmth and love. Then he drew his bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it straight at his confused and frightened brother's heart.

"El! Elladan?"

"I hate you." The older twin said spitefully, sneering at the elf on the ground before he released the bowstring.

"NO!" Elrohir sat bolt upright in bed, sweating, the dream still painfully clear in his mind. Then he started to sob hysterically.

Again, someone embraced him, although it was not Aragorn this time. Elrohir looked up into the sympathetic face… of Glorfindel.

The older elf was like an uncle to both the twins and their best friend Legolas. He had been walking down the hall to his own rooms, (as it was now late at night) when he heard Elrohir's anguished cry and had rushed in to comfort him.

"Did you have a bad dream, Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked, treating the younger elf as though he were still a mere elfling.

The younger twin nodded tearfully into Glorfindel's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here now." The older elf soothed, gently stroking Elrohir's hair.

Meanwhile, Elrond and Aragorn were sitting in the healing rooms. Suddenly, Elrond's head snapped up as he came to a conclusion. "Estel, write a letter to king Thranduil for me please. Send for Legolas."

A/N: I know it was short but it'll become more interesting when Leggy gets there.


	5. Make Haste!

A/N: Sorry guys, I can't do review responses because the stupid computer won't let me see them. I really appreciate each and every one of them though! Be sure to give me more so I update faster! This may be rather strange, because at the moment I'm listening to a cassette of J.R.R. Tolkien reading an excerpt of the hobbit. The scary part is next up there is an excerpt of FotR being read and _sung._ Oh my. Enjoy chapter 5 anyways!

Chapter 5

Legolas was sitting in his chambers when the missive from Ilmadris arrived. He was watching some of the trainees fight from his bedroom window when a knock came on the door. A small youth was standing there looking rather nervous. "A-a letter for Prince Legolas, Sir. From Lord Elrond of Ilmadris." He stuttered, holding out the scroll with a shaking hand.

"Thank you." Replied Legolas, smiling kindly down at him before closing the door.

The Mirkwood Prince wondered why Elrond would be writing to him. The twins often did such, but for Elrond… Legolas quickly opened the letter with fumbling fingers, frightened as to what it held. He read it over quickly, eyes zipping back and forth across the parchment.

_Legolas, _

Please come quickly to Ilmadris. Elladan is badly wounded and has been unconscious for a while now. I wish you to be here when he wakes. I also want you to speak with Elrohir, as he blames himself. The two were arguing at dinner last night when he struck Elladan, who lost his temper and ran off into the woods with no weapons. He was attacked by wolves. I fear that if Elladan does not improve soon, his brother may begin to fade. Please, make haste!

_Elrond_

The letter was dated four days prior. It slid through Legolas's fingers and fell to the floor, but the elf took no notice. "Ada! Ada!" He tore out of his room and down the stairs, plowing into his father in his rush and knocked both of them flat.

"What is it my little Greenleaf?" Gasped the king, his son's panic not lost on him. "Are you alright, ion-nin?"

"Elladan is grievously injured and Elrohir may be fading!" He replied, on the edge of tears. "As of four days ago! I must ride to Ilmadris at once!"

"Yes, make haste!" Thranduil exclaimed, helping Legolas to his feet. He was quite fond of the twins. "But take Tracer, Kiern, and Marranorn with you, I don't want you to go alone."

Even in his panic frenzy, the younger elf realized his father's insistence was born out of concern for his son, whom he valued above his own life, and quickly agreed. The elves were summoned, preparations were made, and within the hour Legolas and his three companions set out for Ilmadris.

Tracer was very close to the young prince. He had been the king's guard and close friend when the two had been young, and was now Captain of the army (not-so-affectionately known as the 'Head Hunter', by students and soldiers) as well as teaching young elves to be warriors. He was very strict, uncaring and quite nasty to most everyone, but had a soft spot for Legolas because he reminded him of Thranduil in his youth. He pretended to dislike the prince very strongly around others, because he had a 'reputation to uphold', but when they were alone they were very good friends. He was tall, his entire body a thin and perfectly honed mass of muscle and sinew. His hair was a white-blond, bleached by the sun, and he was heavily tanned and slightly sunburned. He had hard, sharply angled eyes and features. But Tracer's most recognizable feature was the ugly, white scar under his left eye. No one knew how he had got it, save maybe the king himself.

Kiern had been Legolas's tutor when he was young, and the Lorien elf remained one of the prince's favourite people. As well as having slightly wavy silver hair, Kiern also possessed orange eyes, giving him a rather odd appearance. He was also the voice of reason, a pillar of strength, and in Legolas's eyes, knew everything worth knowing and more. He was also a very good person to talk to if you needed reassurance or comfort, and could usually tell you which choice was the right one to make. He was very gentle and compassionate, and did not believe in such things as lashings and beatings to make someone behave (as Tracer did).

Marranorn was a childhood friend of Legolas's, who had gone in training as a soldier long ago and was often far away from the palace on some dangerous assignment. Although they had little chance to talk anymore, Marranorn and Legolas remained good friends. Marranorn had long, coppery-blond hair and deep green eyes that were always sparkling with amusement. He had a never-give-up spirit, and umpteen times he had been carried back with less than half his original blood supply.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and his three companions set out, hoping to reach Ilmadris in three days of hard riding.


End file.
